黒須克彦
| Origin = ,神奈川県 | Instrument = ベース ギター | Genre = J-POP・アニメソング | Occupation = 作曲家 ベーシスト | Years_active = 2004年 - | Production = Peak A Soul+ }} 黒須 克彦（くろす かつひこ、1978年3月19日 - ） は、日本の作曲家、編曲家、ベーシスト。神奈川県出身。Peak A Soul+所属。 概要 唄人羽、平野綾、中川翔子、THYMEなどのベースのサポートメンバーとして活動しながら、ロックサウンドを主体とした数々の楽曲を発表している。楽曲制作においては主に作曲・編曲を手掛けるが、一部作詞も行う。 ニックネームは多数存在するが、最近ではmeg rockが名付けた「ローリン」が多く使われている。2014年には「ランティスのみんな」として作曲・編曲・ベースのみならず、ボーカルも担当している。 楽曲提供 * 葵 ** Symmetry（作曲・編曲） * 藍井エイル ** Crimson Eyes（作曲・編曲） ** Gleam In Twilight（編曲） ** Velvet Tears（作曲・編曲） ** サテライト（作詞・作曲・編曲） ** 夢の終わり（共同編曲） ** コバルト・スカイ（編曲） ** アストラル（作詞・作曲・編曲） * AiRI ** Rock'n Life（作曲・編曲） ** Voice（作曲・編曲） * 安倍麻美 ** 小説「バカみたい」作中登場楽曲（作曲・編曲） * 赤月 ** ムシウタ（作曲・編曲） *アテナ&ロビケロッツ ** 本気メキメキ♥トキメキメキ（作曲） * 板野友美 ** 愛にピアス（作曲・編曲） * 伊藤かな恵 ** つまさきだち(作曲・編曲） ** タイニーローグ(作曲・編曲） ** COLORS!(作曲・編曲） * 上田竜也(KAT-TUN) ** Time(作曲) ** 遥か未来へ（作曲) ** teen's（作曲) ** フレンズ（作曲) ** ニートまん（作曲) ** ヤンキー片想い中（共同作曲） * UYAMUYA ** 恋の爆弾でいと（作曲・編曲） * 遠藤久美子 ** キズついて強くなれ(作曲・編曲） * 遠藤正明 ** Wing of Destiny(編曲） ** Fellows（編曲） * 緒方恵美 ** Nobody's Perfect!（作曲・編曲） * 小野大輔 ** ノスタルジア（作曲） * ON/OFF ** ふたつの鼓動と赤い罪(作曲） * KAT-TUN ** PROMISE SONG（作詞・作曲) * KAmiYU **my Ploud,myPlay!（作曲) **Sting of Love（作曲) * 神谷浩史 ** 虹色蝶々（作曲・編曲） ** シリカゲル（作曲・編曲） ** Dual Wing（作曲・編曲） ** Such a beautiful affair（作曲・編曲） * 川村ゆみ ** Found Me（作曲） * カンノユウキ ** Love and Fate（作詞・作曲・編曲） *栗林みな実 ** BUT,metamorphosis（作曲・編曲） ** ここにあったね（作曲・編曲） ** いつか咲く光の花（作曲） ** Little Promise（作曲・編曲） * クローバー ** ありがとうのうた(作曲・編曲） ** 硝子のSunshine(作曲・編曲） ** 最新Dream(作曲・編曲） ** ふたりみらい(作曲・編曲） ** わからない果実たち(作曲） * Gero ** Opening（作曲・編曲） ** NO WAY OUT（共同編曲） ** 自分的最強論(共同編曲） ** アンチェインゲイザー（共同編曲） ** BELOVED×SURVIVAL（共同編曲） ** 硝子の少女（共同編曲） ** Ivory（共同編曲） ** Vanishing Code（共同編曲） ** 心化論（共同編曲） ** 名もなき星〜Silent Stars〜（作曲・編曲） * ココア男。 ** さよならじゃなくて…（作曲） * 小清水亜美 ** Water Lily（作曲） * CONNECT ** Name Of Love（作曲・編曲） ** 手を繋ごう（作曲・編曲） ** トウメイな輪郭(作曲・編曲） * 斉藤圭 ** JUMP UP!(作曲） * Cy-Rim rev. ** 恋のDice☆教えて（編曲） * 佐藤ひろ美 ** 銀色のアルカディア（作曲） * Sea☆A ** しあわせ♪ランランラン（作曲） * 鈴木達央 ** Just a Survivor（作曲） ** Heated Heart（作曲） ** キャラバン（作曲） ** 赤い月（作曲・編曲） * 鈴村健一 ** INTENTION（作曲・編曲） ** 新しい音色（作曲・編曲） ** ミトコンドリア（作曲・編曲） ** 模型飛行機（作曲・編曲） ** CHRONICLE（作曲・編曲） ** 春の日よ（作曲・編曲） * スフィア ** Treasures!!（作曲・編曲） ** Dangerous girls（作曲・編曲） ** Dream sign(作曲） ** A.T.M.O.S.P.H.E.R.E（作曲) ** らくがきDictionary（作曲・編曲) ** REALOVE:REALIFE（作曲・編曲） ** かってな成長期（作曲・編曲） ** Hazy（作曲・編曲） * 高垣彩陽 ** Brand new Smile（作曲・編曲） * 谷山紀章 ** Daydreamin'（作曲） * 高橋瞳 ** 孤独な群衆（作曲・編曲） * 茅原実里 ** purest note〜あたたかい音（作曲・編曲） ** ひとひらの願い（作曲・編曲） * 月島きらり starring 久住小春（モーニング娘。） ** 水色メロディ * Trignal ** PARTY☆ビート（作曲） ** Win-possible!（作曲・編曲） * 中川翔子 ** We can do it!!（作曲） ** calling location（作曲・編曲） ** happily ever after（作曲・編曲） ** 約束（編曲) ** Ivy（作曲・編曲） ** 涙の種、笑顔の花（作曲） ** 紅恋毒蝕（作曲・編曲） ** Miracle a Go! Go!（作曲・編曲） * 錦戸亮(NEWS) ** code（編曲） * 野川さくら ** 君と私と想いの先へ * 乃木坂46 ** ぐるぐるカーテン（作曲) * 橋本みゆき ** 微熱S.O.S!!（作曲) ** ムーンライト・ラビリンス（作曲） ** Time has come（編曲） ** 甘やかなあした（作曲・編曲） ** 青空の見える丘で（作曲・編曲） ** 永遠に咲く花（作曲・編曲） ** Cheer Up!（作曲・編曲） ** wintry breeze（作曲・編曲） ** INFINITY（作曲・編曲） * Purple Days ** ザクロ（編曲） * 速水奨 ** Wild Love 〜遥かなる想い〜（編曲） * 平野綾 ** ヨロコビの歌（作曲・編曲） ** LOVE★GUN(作曲・共同編曲） ** forget me nots...（作曲・編曲） ** MonStAR（作曲) ** 曖昧スクリーム（作曲) ** Set me free（作曲） ** アイシテ!（作曲・編曲） ** ラブソング(作曲・編曲) ** Maybe I can't good-bye（作曲・編曲） ** Breakthough（Album Version）（編曲） ** For you(作曲・編曲) ** Unnamed world（作曲・共同編曲） ** Sing a song!（作曲・編曲） ** 水たまり（作曲・編曲） ** あの花のように（作曲・編曲） ** キセキノイロ（編曲） * フレンチ・キス ** カッコ悪い I love you!（作曲） * 美郷あき ** もう愛しかいらない（作曲・編曲） ** 忘却バタフライ(作曲・編曲） ** いまの君が遠くても（作曲・編曲） ** feel it（作曲・編曲） ** 不自由なEmotion（作曲） ** BLOOD QUEEN（作曲） ** disarm dreamer（作曲） ** Unusual Days（作曲・編曲） ** Made in WONDER（作曲・編曲） ** HAPPY CHERRY FESTA!（作曲・編曲） ** I lost the place...（作曲・編曲） * 三鷹市連雀学園校歌（作曲） * melody. ** READY TO GO!（編曲) * ももいろクローバー ** 未来へススメ!（作曲・編曲） * 森重樹一(ZIGGY) ** SADISTIC SMILE（作曲・編曲) ** ELECTRIC MOON（作曲・編曲) * 結城アイラ ** 見上げるあの空で（作曲） ** 星を求めて（作曲） ** 星が永遠を照らしてる（作曲） * 吉岡亜衣加 ** 心絵綴り（作曲） * yozuca* ** チェーリング（作曲） ** キラメク（作曲） ** Fly toghether（作曲） ** 風が鳴いている（作曲） ** 本当の笑顔（作曲・編曲） ** 神様強い勇気下さい（作曲・編曲） ** コーヒー（作曲・編曲） ** shining☆star（作曲・編曲） ** Rainbow 07（編曲） ** サクラキミニエム（編曲） ** S.S.D!（編曲） ** No rule（編曲） ** Do you love me?（編曲） ** ダ・カーポIII 〜キミにささげる あいのマホウ〜（編曲） ** asterisk music*〜今僕が伝えたいコト〜（編曲） ** バイバイ（編曲） ** Enjoy Life（編曲） ** プラチナ17（編曲） * μ's ** Oh, Love & Peace! （作曲・編曲） ** それは僕たちの奇跡（作曲・編曲） * LiSA ** 花とミツバチ（作曲） ** いつかの手紙（作曲・編曲） ** 夕焼けノスタルジア（作曲） ** Canvas boy × Palette girl （作曲） ** コズミックジェットコースター（作曲・編曲） * 渡辺麻友 ** ラッパ練習中（作曲） ** ツインテールはもうしない(まゆ坂46)（作曲・編曲） アニメ主題歌・キャラソン等 * mao ** 夢をかなえてドラえもん(作詞・作曲) ***アニメ「ドラえもん」オープニングテーマ * 雪ノ下雪乃(早見沙織)&由比ヶ浜結衣(東山奈央) ** Hello Alone(作曲) *** アニメ「やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。」より * 中川かのん starring 東山奈央 ** ダーリンベイビ(作曲) *** アニメ「神のみぞ知るセカイ」より * 『Imaginary ENOZ featuring HARUHI』 ** Secret of sensation（作曲・編曲) ** When I was in love（作曲・編曲) *** アニメ「涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱」より * アスクール（内田彩）、ク・フィーユ（合田彩） ** Baby universe day（作曲） *** アニメ「キディ・ガーランド」オープニングテーマ * 涼宮ハルヒ（cv.平野綾) ** Punkish regular（作曲・編曲） *** アニメ「涼宮ハルヒの憂鬱」より * マイサンシャインmeetsスフィア ** dear-dear DREAM（作曲） *** アニメ「バトルスピリッツ 少年突破バシン」エンディングテーマ * 白河ななか（ CV.茅原実里） ** 桜笑み君想う（作曲・編曲) *** アニメ「D.C.II 〜ダ・カーポII〜」より * 麻帆良学園中等部3－A 31人＋ネギ・スプリングフィールド ** Hello Again（作曲) *** アニメ「魔法先生ネギま!」より * ジュリア（CV.寺川愛美） ** 流星群 *** ソーシャルゲーム『THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE!』キャラクターソングより 他多数 サウンドプロデュース * 森重樹一(ZIGGY) ** 「SADISTIC SMILE」(シングル)、「ELECTRIC MOON」(アルバム) * Gero ** 「BELOVED×SURVIVAL」(シングル)、「One」(アルバム) べーシストとして ライブサポート * 葵from彩冷える * 藍井エイル * 唄人羽 * AIR * ELISA * THYME * 高垣彩陽 * 中川かのん starring 東山奈央 * 中川翔子 * 平野綾 * 藤澤ノリマサ * MEG * meg rock * 森重樹一 (ZIGGY) * yozuca* など レコーディング * 遠藤正明 * 河野マリナ * GRANRODEO * 神保彰 * 高橋瞳 * D☆DATE * 飛蘭 * 前田敦子 * 水樹奈々 * 桃井はるこ 外部リンク * オフィシャルサイト Category:日本の作曲家（一部フィクション） Category:アニメ音楽の作曲家 Category:ゲーム音楽の作曲家